HikaruxKaoru fanfiction
by XxfangirlxX
Summary: kaoru loves hikaru, but will hikaru ever love him back?


This is yaoi (boyxboy) if you don't like it, piss off and then go fuck your face after that. This is my 3rd fanfic (don't judge me!) I don't own ouran high or any of its characters. This is from Kaoru's perspective.

Pairings: HikaruxKaoru, one-sided HikaruxHaruhi

Enjoy your porn, Motherfuckers :3

I was sitting in the car with Hikaru, holding hands. I knew this tiny motion meant nothing to him, but to me it meant much more.

People assumed we were exactly the same because we look the same, speak the same, and do the same things. But on the inside we were two completely different people. We had our own opinions, which had been triggering fights between us recently, but we always made up.

Our job in the host club is to satisfy the squealing fangirls, by putting on our brotherly love act. When we started, it was all a big joke to us and we never took it seriously. But lately, it's turned into less of a joke for me, while Hikaru still teats it like fun.

The reason why I have begun to treat it seriously is because I have recently gathered feelings for my identical twin.

When we put on our "brotherly love" act these days, I don't feel right. Every time he touches me, my body nags for more. I know he is more immature than me, which is part of why I haven't told him. What makes this an even bigger problem is that Hikaru is now going out with Haruhi.

After all that thinking I was a little dizzy, so I hadn't noticed we were already at school.

'Come on, Kaoru!'

Hikaru grabs my hands and helps me out of the car.

As soon as I'm up, he speeds off to the 3rd music room to find Haruhi.

Ever since he started dating her, I've stopped eating and sleeping properly. And I never smile. Ever. Sometimes I wonder how he never notices, when he's always right next to me.

Some of the girls stare at me while I'm walking, because I'm on my own. Hikaru isn't there. When I finally reach the 3rd music room, everyone is there, waiting for me.

'Kaoru, What took you so long?' says Hikaru.

'You left me…'

'Sorry, bro. You ok? You look sorta pale-'

'I'm fine, Hikaru!' I cut him off, so now he knows I'm angry.

Kyoya gets the meeting started, as usual.

'Now, today we celebrate Miss Ayako's birthday…'

He droned on for ages, and when he'd finished, he addressed Hikaru and I.

'Hikaru, Kaoru, I need to speak to you both.'

Haruhi stood there waiting, until Kyoya spoke to her. 'Haruhi, I'm speaking to the twins privately right now.' She looked disappointed, and walked away slowly.

'Now, I've noticed the two of you haven't been putting a very good show on lately.'

'What? It seems the same to me, doesn't it Kaoru?

I don't say anything.

'Well, it would be nice if you did something…different, today.'

Ok, I have an idea, but I'm not telling anyone, and that includes Kaoru!'

Hikaru seems to have forgotten I was angry at him. I was about to say something when the girls start streaming into the room.

I did the usual, pretending to burn my finger on some tea, while Hikaru rushes over and kisses my finger better.

' Kaoru! No! Your finger, is it ok?'

' I-It hurts, Hikaru…'

'Let me kiss it better!'

The fangirls are all staring at us intensely, while Hikaru leans in, about to kiss my finger. But then he changes the direction that his lips are going and they are heading straight towards mine. I try to move, but it's too late. His lips touch mine, very softly.

That was a big mistake Hikaru, because my body reacts. I push into the kiss, before realising what I'm doing. I shove Hikaru away, breathing fast and dizzy.

'Hikaru, WHAT THE HELL?'

I manage to say these four words before falling unconscious.

'Kaoru…' I hear,and then sobbing.

I slowly open my eyes, looking for the telltale orange hair of my twin brother. He looks up and sees my open eyes.

'Kaoru! You're- I'm s-sorry!' he chokes out between sobs.

'Hikaru, shut up. I forgive you for the kiss, but you'll never understand how I feel!'

'how do you feel then? I want to understand, Kaoru!'

Silence.

'I love you, Hikaru.'

'I love you too, Ka-'

'NO YOU DON'T! I MEAN IT! I-I love you more than a brother should. The wrong way!'

'Oh.' He leans over to me and whispers, 'I don't think that's possible, bro.'

'SEE? YOU LOVE HARUHI, NOT M-ME! You'll never understand!'

'Sorry Kaoru. I have to go and th-think about…things.'

He runs outside the room, on the verge of tears. I start sobbing the second he leaves. Why was I so harsh? I need to go look for him, so I sneak out of the hospital ward unnoticed. I search everywhere. The whole school, from top to bottom. Except one place. The cupboard where Hikaru would hold myhand and make me feel better when I was I reach the cupboard, I'm about to pass out. I can definitely hear someone in there. I open the door and look in.

'HOLY FUCKING GOD!' I yell, because there is Hikaru, making out with Haruhi. Or round the other way. It looks like Hikaru is being forced into kissing her. Hikaru breaks away for a second, whispering my name.

'Kaoru. Help.'

Then I did something I'd never done before. I punched a girl. Haruhi. They both took one look at me and I bolted. When I got outside, I collapsed.

When I open my eyes, I see Haruhi, of all people.

'Kaoru, I'm really sorry for what I did. Hikaru told me everything. He wants to talk to you. I'll go get him no-'

'No Haruhi, I should be saying sorry! I-'

'I'm going to get Hikaru for you now.'

Before I can say anything else, she walks out. I wait for literally three seconds before Hikaru bursts in.

'KAORU! Oh my gosh, I don't know what happened-'

'What does Haruhi mean when she says "Hikaru told me everything"?'

'Oh, right. I told her what you said to me…and then I told her something else. I said that…that I love you, Kaoru. I love you more than a brother should. The wrong way.'

'…Hikaru…' I whisper.

He leans over me and mutters, 'May I?'

'Yeah, of course.'

There was no time to wait before he smashed his lips onto mine. We lie there in that position for ages. When he finally pulls away, I'm smiling. For the first time in 3 months. I was so happy.

'I love you.' We say in unison.

'Hey, Hikaru?'

'Yeah, Kaoru?'

'Can we go home now?'

'Of course! I was thinking the same thing. What do you wanna do when we get home?'

No words are needed, since I pull his head down and kiss him with all my remaining strength.

'Ok, Kaoru, we can do that.'

Once I was allowed out of school, we get in the car and I lay my head in Hikaru's lap.

When we get home into our bedroom, he pushes me down on the bed and kisses me. I feel his tongue pushing against my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth. I let his tongue slip past my lips and search inside my mouth. Then I do the same thing to him, and this is what we do for ten minutes straight.

'Ngh, Hikaru, I want more!'

'Jeez, Kaoru, you're so greedy! But I guess we both are…'

Then he started to strip me… :3

THE END! Finally! You try writing that out and then typing it after that! I was in a really crazy mood at the start, which is why I told you to "enjoy your porn, motherfuckers". Anyway, if you like, fave, I you want more, go to my freakin' page cause I have others! And I'm still writing, of course!

Bye:3


End file.
